


You Are A Vestra

by legomaster00156



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Off-Screen Murder, no beta we die like Glenn, so enjoy some hc's about them, the Vestra family is screwed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legomaster00156/pseuds/legomaster00156
Summary: Glimpses into the life and character of Marquis Hubert von Vestra. Set in Crimson Flower.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You Are A Vestra

_You are a Vestra. For a thousand years, we have been the shadows of the Hresvelg line. Your life, like those of all your ancestors, is to be spent in the service of the Emperor. You will serve them. You will protect them. Should the need arise, you will die for them. That is our duty. That is the legacy of the Vestras._

“Why are you like this, Hubert?”  
Professor Byleth's question caused the dark mage to raise an eyebrow as he sipped his tea. Alone they sat under the pavilion at Garreg Mach, and until now, the social activity had doubled as a strategy session for the upcoming attack on the Great Bridge of Myrrdin. This was a startling change of topic.  
“I'm afraid you will need to elaborate, Professor,” he answered coolly.  
“You've always had a cold exterior, acting as though nobody matters except Edelgard,” Byleth replied. “Is it related to the experiments she underwent, maybe? Some guilt over having not protected her?”  
“That is very astute, but it isn't the whole story,” Hubert answered. Byleth waited, and he did not continue.  
“Then what is?” Byleth finally asked.  
“With all respect, Professor, this leans heavily into personal matters,” Hubert said, shaking his head. “And I'm sure you've noticed that opening up has never been my strong suit.”  
“Disappointing,” Byleth replied with a frown. “Well, getting back on topic, if you do succeed in assassinating the commander before the battle...”

_Do you see it? No, not the Emperors. Look closer, hidden in the background. Those, my son, are the Vestras, your ancestors. Most don't notice those figures in the paintings. That is the point. We are always present, but never seen. The other great houses claim the Hresvelg's favor to lift themselves up. We claim the Hresvelg's favor to lower ourselves beneath them._

“My father would beat me, if I didn't obey. Or, or he'd tie me to a chair, tell me to stay still and quiet, like a good wife.”  
“I see...”  
Hubert sat beside Bernadetta in the library, his tone entirely uncomforting. Then again, if she wanted comfort, she could have gone to Dorothea, or Edelgard. She was speaking to him for a reason.  
“I understand why you never want to return to House Varley,” Hubert continued. “However, you do understand that should your mother pass away, you will be the presumptive heir? You have to return eventually to govern.”  
“I don't want to govern!” Bernadetta cried. “And I-I don't want to see my father ever again! All I want is to stay in the Black Eagle Strike Force and win this war!”  
“What if your father weren't to be at home?” Hubert asked cautiously, feeling about for her limits.  
“But he's under house arrest, you said so,” Bernadetta replied, though at least the sobbing stopped. Good.  
“I could see to it that he is moved to a more permanent prison. The nobles may protest, as no trial is yet to be conducted, but if it makes you feel safer...”  
“That... that would be great, Hubert. Thank you.”  
“Anything for the courageous Bernie Bear,” Hubert chuckled.  
“Hubeeert! Don't tease me!”

_Father! You were the one who told me to serve the Emperor! Why are you doing this? (You wouldn't understand, son. This is for the Empire.) We can't let it happen! If you don't let me save her, I'll... I'll kill you! (Guards, take my son away. He's confused. Knock him out if you need to.) Father! Father, no! I have to save her! I have to!_

“Hubert, a word?”  
The marquis turned to face the questioner, an irritating man by any measure. Bright hair, firm cheeks, heavy armor. All the markings of an Aegir, for certain. He nodded to give his silent assent to a conversation.  
“It's been some time since you've reported on my father's conditions,” Ferdinand said.  
“Indeed. That is because there has been no change,” Hubert replied. “Any trial for crimes against the Imperial royalty must wait until after the war has completed, and the judiciary can be reviewed for corruption.”  
“So he's still under house arrest?” Ferdinand asked.  
“That is correct, and as before, you remain the acting head of House Aegir,” Ferdinand confirmed.  
“Why didn't you just kill him?” Ferdinand asked, folding his arms.  
“Is that what you wish? It would be quite easy to accomplish,” Hubert asked, clearly amused by the question.  
“Of course not!” Ferdinand exclaimed in outrage. “But you had your own father killed, and Count Varley-!”  
“Our family's positions are extraordinarily different, Ferdinand,” Hubert interrupted, eyes narrowed. “And as to Count Varley, he fell down the stairs. It was a tragic accident.”  
“Oh, yes, he fell down the stairs two days after Bernadetta told you about her history with him,” Ferdinand retorted.  
“Indeed. A tragic accident and a happy coincidence.”

_Ah, your eyes. You taste it now, father. No, don't bother. I poured out the antidote you've always carried. Your lungs are starting to burn. You want to curse at me, but your throat is constricting. You'll suffocate soon. It's what you deserve. I never forgot. I never forgave you for what happened. I couldn't save her. Perish swiftly, father. I have more business to attend to._

“We did it. The Empire... it's finally reunited.”  
“It is, my lady. You have done well. Now, the time has come for governance.”  
Edelgard stared out the window of the carriage as they made their way away from the smoldering ruins of Fhirdiad. They had killed the Immaculate One, liberated Fodlan, and even rescued civilians left in the city after the Church's betrayal.  
“Do you remember what I asked of you?” Edelgard asked softly.  
“I do. You wish me to marry Fleche von Bergliez, to keep the family and their military assets loyal during the transition,” Hubert answered.  
“It will be a few years before she's of age to take as your wife,” Edelgard replied quickly. “And should any doubts arise, either one of you can call off the engagement. It's not the way I wanted to do things.”  
“My lady, my life is in your service. I know what must be done to ensure loyalty. No coups can be allowed to take place. I have no hesitation about this proposal.”  
Edelgard let out a sigh, though whether it was relieved or sad, even Hubert couldn't tell. Finally, she looked him in the eyes, placing a hand over his in his lap. She had deep compassion, empathy... love, in her eyes.  
“I know the way you feel about me. I wish... I wish we could truly be together.”  
“My lady...” Hubert put his other hand over hers. “We always have been.”

_You are a Vestra. For a thousand years, we have been the shadows of the Hresvelg line. Your life, like those of all your ancestors, is to be spent in the service of the Emperor. You will serve them. You will protect them. Should the need arise, you will die for them. That is our duty. That is the legacy of the Vestras._


End file.
